Gryffindor Courage
by Mytheye
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, two teenage lovers are finally re-united


**Well howdy readers! Thanks so much for the reviews and reading my work! :)**

**I absolutely adore these two as a couple, even if it wasn't canon. I think the movie did a great job with their relationship (but if there's not a deleted scene between those two I may explode) and I had to write this! **

**I don't own any of these characters…fml… all rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

He had just done it. He had just killed the Nagini. He had destroyed a bloody horcrux! They'd won. The wizarding world could finally be at peace. His chest heaved up and down as the tall, pale faced villain become nothing more than a few pieces of dust. It was over. After all this fighting, after all he had been put through in the past year, it was over. After the unbearable pain he had felt, after seeing his friends be tortured and the castle he had called home for so many years be destroyed, it was finally done. Voldemort was dead.

Everything was almost in slow motion from that point. The cheering of the students around him echoed through his head, as he peered into the crowd. There was hugging and the yelling of names from all around. Only after he saw Ron pull Hermione into a tight embrace, did he remember the platinum blond Ravenclaw he had been searching for the entire battle. Sword clutched tight in hand, he pushed his way through the seemingly ever growing crowd. He felt like he had been searching for hours, yelling her name out at the top of his lungs. He soon entered the great hall, and just as he began to loose hope, he felt a smooth hand slide into his.

"I'm right here silly!" Luna cooed, smiling.

He stared deep into her silver blue eyes and lost track of everything, everyone else around him. It was just them in their own little world. Summoning up the Gryffindor courage he seemed to have been using a lot lately, he slid his hands around her waist and picked her up off the ground. She was very light, and he wasted no time pulling her tight against his chest. She eagerly responded, wrapping her legs around his newly thinned waist and burying her face into the wool of his sweater. Neville was in heaven. Luna's soft, curly hair engulfed his face and he smiled into it.

"_Her hair even smells the same." _he thought. He'd always loved the scent of her hair. It was a mixture of vanilla and citrus that always left his senses begging for more. But soon he opened his eyes and saw a very unfamiliar sight. Her beautiful hair was stained red underneath, a shade Neville knew all to well. He automatically set her down on a nearby piece of rubble. She looked at him curiously, disappointment in her eyes.

"L-Luna, yo-you're hurt!" Neville said, concern radiating through his voice as he pulled her hair away from the wound.

"Oh it's not all that bad Neville." Luna spoke softly as she reached her hand to the back of her neck. When she pulled it back into view, her eyes widened for a moment at the rich ruby colored liquid on her hand. Neville could see her jaw clench and knew she was in pain.

"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey, now!" Neville yelled scooping her up into a bridal hold. She didn't protest and slid her arms around his neck as he carried her to the part of the school they had set up for injured students. He felt like one of the princes from the story books he read as a child, saving the beautiful maiden. Once he walked in, Luna in his arms, Madame Pomfrey immediately ushered him over to a cot. He lay her down slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh you poor dear, you should have come to me sooner!" Madame Pomfrey's voice was frantic.

"Oh I'm quite alright" Luna said in her dreamy tone, "Others need help more than me anyways." She gestured slightly to a Lavender Brown who across the room lay on a small bed, several teachers and healers surrounding her. Seamus sat with her, holding her hand and softly gliding his thumb over her skin. She smiled at him before crying out in pain and Seamus whispered something to her, which seemed to calm her slightly. Luna smiled at the touching sight but she was soon wincing from the treatment Madame Pomfrey was trying to bestow upon her. Neville immediately sat down on the bed next to her and gripped her right hand tightly. She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes lovingly.

"Luna, it's going to be ok." Neville spit out.

"Of course it's going to be ok, Neville," Luna replied. "The war is over, Voldemort is dead, and a very sweet boy is holding my hand." She smiled at him, not a hint of embarrassment on her face. Neville on the other hand was now a bright shade of crimson, and gripped her hand tighter. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the two teens as she stood up.

"That's as much as I can do for you dear. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, very much so, thank you!" Luna smiled at Neville who took a quick glance at the school's nurse who stared at the two young adults. She nodded slightly and paced quickly towards another injured student. As soon as she left, Neville drew from the last bit of courage he had and spoke.

"Luna, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, for um, quite a while, actually." He sputtered out. She nodded caringly and he took a deep breath. "I don't know how to put this into words without it sounding cheesy, but, aw bloody hell…" he rubbed the back of his head and she sat up, taking his hands in hers.

"Go ahead Neville" she said in a voice that Neville thought sounded sweet as honey.

"I-I, I really…" Neville let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm just mad for you." Her eyes widened, and he lowered his head so he could avoid eye contact with the beautiful Ravenclaw. "You talk to me, you're so caring and you never make fun of me. You're smart and funny, and, the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts." Luna tried to interject, but he cut her off.

"And I know you don't feel the same. I mean, I'm not handsome, I'm not very bright. I'm nobody… I don't know why I'm even saying this because, why would you ever love me back?" He wiped his eyes quickly, fearing he would start crying, but she slowly lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked at her confused, but she soon put a finger to his lips.

"Neville Longbottom," she began "you are the sweetest boy I know. You may not think you're handsome, but I do. You're so brave and you actually listen to me." He could see she was on the verge of crying herself and cupped her cheek with his hand. "And, well, I'm mad about you too." She giggled. His mouth curled into a smile and without even thinking, he scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm, and he couldn't help thinking to himself "_I could get used to this…"_

After what could have been an eternity of kissing, they were shot back into reality by a high pitched whistle. They turned to see their ginger haired friend smiling wide, Hermione punching him in the arm while doing so. The great hall erupted in applause while Seamus yelled "It's about bloody time!" from across the room.

Neville placed Luna lightly on the ground and took her small hand in his. As they walked out of the great hall, many girls excitedly yelled at Luna while Neville received many high fives and pats on the back. Neville simply gripped Luna's hand tighter.

"So…" Neville asked. "What's for supper?" Luna giggled softly and placed a kiss on his cheek as they strode out of the great hall.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please Please Review!**


End file.
